


Castlefreak1212? Castlelover45?

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweets between Rick Castle and a few fans he may or may not already know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**castlefreak1212**  
@WriteRCastle OMG, can't wait 4 new Niki Heat!! She's teh best and ur my fave writer evarrr!!!1!

**WriteRCastle - RickCastle**  
@castlefreak1212 Wow...that's quite a compliment. I'm excited for the new book too, can't wait to see what you think. #nakedheat

**castlefreak1212**  
@WriteRCastle What if Niki Heat and Derek Storm got together?!?!

**WriteRCastle - RickCastle**  
@castlefreak1212 ... But Storm's dead? #stormfall

**castlefreak1212**  
@WriteRCastle b4 he died! I'm writin fanfic! #heatstorm

**WriteRCastle - RickCastle**  
@castlefreak1212 That's...actually cool. Let me know what happens! #plotbunny

**castlefreak1212**  
@WriteRCastle OMG, will u read it?!?!

**WriteRCastle - RickCastle**  
@castlefreak1212 Link me to it!

**castlefreak1212**  
@WriteRCastle SQUEE! OMG, u r teh best!!! I luv-

 

"Castlefreak1212?"

Esposito jumped and turned in his chair to face Kate Beckett, who had lurked up behind him. She squinted at the tweets on his computer screen, then raised an eyebrow at him. The detective shrugged at her and offered a mischievous grin.

"Hey, I do it to mess with his head."


	2. Chapter 2

**castlelover45**  
@WriteRCastle After Storm Fall I thought you'd lost your touch. But Heat Wave has surpassed all my expectations. You haven't lost a thing.

**WriteRCastle - Rick Castle**  
@castlelover45 Wow, thanks. I owe a lot to my muse, the woman behind Nikki Heat. She brought back a part of my writing mojo I thought I'd lost.

**castlelover45**  
@WriteRCastle She must be pretty special. Nikki Heat is an amazing character, I can't imagine her in real life.

**WriteRCastle - Rick Castle**  
@castlelover45 Believe me, the real one is better than any character. But shh, I never said that!

 

"Castlelover45."

Beckett jumped guiltily and frowned at Javier Esposito, who'd sneaked up behind her chair and was now watching her with a knowing smile. His eyes flicked from the computer screen to her face, waiting for an explanation.

"I do it to mess with his head?" she offered weakly. Esposito just shook his head and smiled.


End file.
